


i wish i was yours

by Yamiikumo



Series: felix's descent into madness [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Pining, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiikumo/pseuds/Yamiikumo
Summary: felix has a dream, and he desperately wishes it was real.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Series: felix's descent into madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	i wish i was yours

Felix pulled Marinette by the collar of her shirt, lifting her slightly off the ground.

"Are you sure you want this?" Felix asked with a slight growl to his tone. He carefully examined the girl's features, watching for any hint of hesitation. 

The corner of Marinette's mouth quirked. "Jeez, so aggressive," she teased, shaking her head. "Of course I want this. Could you, er, let me down first?"

After a beat, he did just that. Marinette felt her feet fall back to the ground and she gave him a quiet thanks.

Felix frowned, turning his head away. "I just don't get why you would want me to kiss you. I thought you hated me," he said before he swiped a tongue over his bottom lip. Whether it was out of nervous habit or he was actually preparing to kiss her, neither were sure.

Marinette leaned her body towards the boy and gently placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb. She giggled through her teeth at just how warm it was, and in the corner of her eyes he noticed his adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed. "Nervous, pretty boy?" She cooed as she discreetly slipped a hand under his suit.

A strangled noise came out of the blonde, and before he could realize what was happening a pair of lips were pressed against his. 

He exhaled through his nose — wrapping his arms around Marinette, pulling her close as their kiss began to become more passionate and heavy.

Marinette opened her mouth slightly, inviting Felix in, which he gladly accepted. "You're mine, you're fucking mine, not fucking Adrien's or that emo guitar boy's. You belong to me only," he growled inbetween their kiss. Marinette hummed in agreement, shivering in his arms from the contact of his tongue in her mouth.

He pulled her closer, fingers tightly grasping to the small of her back, as the world around them began to become foggy and unclear; distant. It was only them. Only them in this world. No one else, no one else mattered.

Felix's eyes snapped open and he instinctively placed his hand on his chest, feeling just how quickly his heart was thudding. He groaned and shifted his body so he was laying on his side, having already realized that it was only a dream and he was in his own bed.

He should've known. Marinette, the girl of his dreams, was never going to be anything more than that. Her heart was devoted to Adrien, his blasted cousin, not Felix. 

He had already ruined any little chance he had of having her be his girlfriend, anyway. He impersonated Adrien, his cousin, her crush, and sent a nasty response to her and her friend's videos of affection. Of course he wouldn't have done that if he had known Marinette would've been able to woo him and steal his heart, but it was too late now.

He fucked up bad. Marinette will never be his. Who would love a cold hearted boy like him anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading this is my first time writing something for the miraculous fandom 😔✌


End file.
